


Movie Date, Like Always...

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-15
Updated: 2004-05-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian Spends time with a friend.





	Movie Date, Like Always...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Authors Note:I got a Beta I love writing and I'll never Stop so I went and got a beta and it wasn't as bad as I was thinking she made my work even Better thanks... MISTY!!!

* * *

I had a movie date with her today. She came in and kissed me, ever so lightly, ever so softly on my lips. I hate to say it but... I blushed. She gently wiped her lipstick off me and went to the kitchen and started fixing a snack for us to eat. I put the tape in, she bought the food. We got in our normal place, but today was different. Today I wanted to be closer, and she wanted me to be, too.

So I laid my head on her shoulder while she brushed my bangs away from my eyes. Halfway in the movie I noticed a heavy breath on my face. She had fallen asleep. And that's when I looked at her. I mean, I really looked at her, and for a moment, I couldn't breathe. She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. She had that beauty you only see once or twice.

It's the kind of beauty people dream about and lie about having. From that second, I understood she was, what she has always been and what she will always be to me... this light, that undying glow when it's dark, the one that gets me home or back to bed from that bathroom.

 

She is my safe place from all my fears. She is the reason I most make it, the reason I try so hard with Justin. She is my friend.

 

She makes me cry when I should laugh, smile when I should cry. But she'll wake and never know how just how much I truly love her. We'll just go on with this twisted love everybody says we have. She knows just like I do, and next month for our regular movie date it'll be the same...like always

"I must have fallen asleep," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Always do," I said as I sat up.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she said looking at me softly.

"Do I ever wake you up?"

"No..."

"You should be used to this after 5 years or more," I teased, and she smiled.

"Well I gotta get going. I'll see you soon," she said in a way that was more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah...By the way...thanks, Deb."

"You're welcome, Kiddo."


End file.
